A New Kind of Love
by marspotterfan33343
Summary: Jack and Fi are only two years apart and share a special bond. A bond of losing their father. Together they get through their fears but only when they become one. Jack/Fi
1. Prologue

Prologue

December 19, 1991

"JACK!?" Fiona screamed as she awoke from her dream. She was only 5 years old. Her father had died when she was very little and she had been having nightmares since then. She sat up in bed quickly and slipped her feet into her slippers and quickly walked out of her room her eyes filled with tears. She ran down the hall to her brothers room and opened the door closing it behind her and jumped onto his bed. He awoke with a start and sat up.

He saw her sad face and immdiatly wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. He hated when she had bad dreams it made him very protective of her. She was his sister but he loved her so much. Their age difference was only by two years but it seemed they were twins, "Shhhh" He whispered to her, "Its all right" She closed her eyes softly and snuggled into his shirt smelling it. She was happy when he was holding her. She felt she could fly if she wanted too.

"Oh Jack im so scared!" She whispered to him as she felt tears run down her cheeks and go onto his shirt as she cried. He was so warm she loved the feel of him and kissed his cheek softly. She shivered it was cold in his room. BUt he seemed very warm to her.

"I know Fi" he said softly to her and pulled her onto his lap kissing her hair and held her tight to him. Since thier father died they had treated every moment as if it were thier last. They still got into pointless arguments but they werent major. If Jack ever made his sister cry he felt really bad after saying what ever he said and followed her and tried to make up for what ever he did.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked him as he wiped a few tears off her cheeks. She hoped he would say yes she loved the warmth she felt when she layed next to him and he held her in his arms.

"I wouldnt send you back for the world" He said softly to her laying down keeping a firm grip on his little sister as she snuggled to his chest listening to his heartbeat. She never had a bad dream when he was around. He watched her, because when she had a nightmare he ussually couldnt sleep directly after because he felt scared for her.

It was his job to look after her and make sure she was safe and if she awoke crying he would awake with her.

"Jack?" She asked softly looking into his eyes and he looked down at her still stroking her hair.

"Yea Fi?" He asked softly smiling.

"Promise you will always be here for me no matter what!" She whispered her arms wrapped softly around his waist.

"I promise!" He said softly into her ear rubbing her back keeping a firm hold on her and watched as she drifted off to sleep in his arms and eventually did the same thing. 


	2. Christmas Shopping

Chapter 1

December 19, 1999

8 Years later

Fi stood in the middle of the cold Michigan hall. Jack stood next to her. Their mom went back and forth pacing as she told the children that while going Christmas shopping they should be careful and not talk to strangers and all of that other stuff. Jack and Fi looked at each other and sighed softly before Jack finnally said.

"Mom, we arent two anymore we are going to be fine!" He said and Fi nodded.

"Yea dont worry we wont seperate" She said.

Thier mom finnally nodded satisfied and said "Well than have fun!" She walked off with Ned and Irene to go shop.

Fi and Jack looked at each other and smiled, "Where to sis?" He asked and she smiled.

"To buy a new CD of course!" She said and they walked towards the store in the mall which had a bunch of CD's which of course was the music store.

She took forever in Jack's opinion to find one and he rolled his eyes as she said, "Hmmm nope not this one!" She went to the next one. He thought he would go insane with boredom as she did this. He loved her but she sure did know exactly how to torture him. Oh well he would wait it out. When she finnally found one and bought it they were off to somewhere else. He went with her wondering where now. They had never been to Michigan before but they already hated the cold.

She saw a cute little stuffed animal and said, "Aww isnt it adorable!?" She sighed, "I only have enough money for the rest of the presents im buying though" She thought and wandered off to buy the rest of the presents for people on the list. Jack now knew what he would buy her. That little bear sitting on the shelf was brown and normal looking. He sighed and decided when they seperated to buy each other presents he would buy it for her.

She finished up buying her presents then turned to Jack and said, "How can I buy you a present if you are with me?"

He smiled and said, "Fine we will split up and buy each other a present meet back in the middle of the mall right there!" He pointed at a spot and she nodded wondering off down the way a bit before wandering into a store. He sighed and shook his head quickly going back and buying the teddy bear. It was only a few dollars and he paid for it then wandered out of the store wondering if there was anything else around that she might want.

Fi stood in the store she had walked into looking around. What would Jack like? She wondered to herself thinking of her brothers interests. She knew he liked music like thier mom did but she couldnt buy anything to exspensive. She found a album of a band that he liked and bought it slipping it into the bag and wandered outside the store to the bench he had told her to wait at when she was done. Less than a few minutes later he joined her and smiled.

"You ready?" He asked her looking her up and down.

"Yes" She said said standing and walking with him back to the meeting place where thier mom was waiting.

"Did you have fun kids?" She asked them looking from one to the other waiting for thier answer and they looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure" Fi finnally answered and their mom nodded. Irene looked at them all and said, "Well lets get a move on then shall we?"

Everyone agreed and Fi smiled at her brother. He walked next to her holding her hand like he had when they were little. She smirked and said, "You know we have to dance today right!?" She asked playfully it was their Christmas time tradition.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes of course Fi!" He said to her smiling softly. He was not a very good dancer and hated when she made him do so but oh well anything to keep his little sister happy. She walked to the tour bus looking around at everyone and everything as she went. She was always looking for something out of the ordinary. So far there was nothing at all that was strange.

When they reached the tour bus Ned went to the drivers seat and Irene and Molly went to the table and sat. Fi and Jack went back to thier rooms on the bus and wrapped the presents they had bought and Fi sighed looking around her bestranged room. She was happy to see everything was in tow and nothing needed to be put away. She was feeling kind of tired. She heard a knock on her door and figured it was her mom she said, "Come in"

She looked up as the door opened. It was Jack he was smiling at her and she raised an eyebrow, "And what occasion brings you here?" She asked him with a small smile.

He looked back and shrugged, "I thought you wanted to dance!" He said.

"And I thought you didnt!" She retorted and pulled her CD out of its bag and put it in the player swtiching it on and turned to look at Jack whom held out his hand and said, "Care to dance?"

She smiled and took his hand, "Of course!" She said and he placed his hands loosly on her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck as the music started her taught her how to slowl dance carefully. She looked down her cheeks turned pink as they danced. He smiled and still held her waist. When the song ended Fi opened her mouth to say something but shut it again for once in her life she was at a loss for words and he let go of her.

"Yea um" he said softly, "I had better go to bed" he said and she nodded.

"Yea me too" she nodded softly and took the CD out of the music player and said, "Good night"

He nodded and went out shutting the door to her room. She layed back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. She sighed softly and smiled to herself. She had never seen him look at her like that before. It was so unussal. She sighed softly and stood changing out of her clothes and into her jamies. She slipped into bed and pulled the covers over her head and fell asleep fast asleep with no problems.

In her brothers room he was slipping into bed as well pulling on his Jamies and layed in bed thinking about Fi. He had seen something in her he had never seen before. He wasnt sure what it was yet but he felt something for her. He shook his head as if to erase the thought and curled up under the blankets falling asleep as easily as she had awaiting the morning. 


	3. Accident

Chapter 2

She sat bolt upright in bed. Her face covered in sweat her eyes wide with fear and her heart racing. She was barely aware of the fact that the bus was moving under her all she needed all she wanted was one thing. Jack. She threw the covers away and slipped out of bed walking quietly from her room not hardly noticing anything going on around her. She made it into her brothers room without waking her mom or anything and sighed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Her brother awoke as she opened the door and saw she was upset he was immediatly awake. Her eyes were glistening with tears and that scared him.

"Oh Jack!" she said and ran to him sobbing into his shirt holding him close to her.

He started to stroke her hair and pulled her onto his lap like he always had when they were younger. She hadnt come to him in this bad of shape in years. She hadnt done this at all in a very long time, "Im here!" he whispered into her hair, "I will always be here" He was still stroking her hair and she cried still in hysterics.

"Oh Jack I thought I had lost you!" She said into his shirt she wrapped her arms around him.

"What do you mean?" He asked a little confused as he hadnt gone anywhere.

"It was awlful there were people everywhere...and you were..." She sobbed she couldnt finish and he wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

"Its alright im here now" he said and held her tight, "It was just a dream"

She calmed down easily in his arms. She felt safe like she could so no wrong, He smiled down at her and she looked back her eyes still glistened with tears. He looked at her and stroked her hair still looking at her and said, "Would you feel better if I let you stay here?"

She nodded softly at him her heart leapt at the thought she had loved it when she was little maybe it would calm her down now. She watched him scoot over and lift the covers so she could slip under them and he did the same wrapping his arm around her as she snuggled her face into his chest like she always had.

He fell asleep after she did he wanted to make sure she was truly alright. When he was convinced he fell asleep holding her.

Fi awoke with a start still in Jack's arms. Their mom was calling for them and she looked around herself and smiled as Jack was still asleep. She leaned down and kissed his cheek before standing and sneaking into her room through the door that opened into her room. She tiptoed back into her bed and pretended to be asleep as her mom looked in her room.

"Hey baby it's breakfast time!" She said, "Wake your brother for me!" She waslked back out of the room closing the door behind her and Fi jumped out of bed and went back into her brothers room hugging him tightly around the waist shaking him. he groaned then turned over.

"What happened?" he asked opening his eyes and looking up at her.

"mom said breakfast is ready!" She said in her normal dorky and excited voice and he nodded playfully shoving her off.

"Mkay little sis" He said and fell right back asleep and she rolled her eyes.

"If you dont get up im pouring water on you!" She said and he groaned more before finnally getting up with a sigh and walking to the bathroom and closing the door. She wandered out of the room and into the kitchen and greeted her mom witha hug and watched as she had her guitar on her lap and she was practicing a new song.

Fi smiled her mom was always doing something like that. Jack appeared a few minutes later still in his boxers and shirt. He sat down slowly at the table and looked at them all and muttered a greeting. Fi looked down at her food suddenlly very interested in it and her mom looked at her.

"You ok honey" She asked Fi concern in her voice.

"Yea im fine!" She said and Jack looked over at her as if noticing her for the first time and shrugged it off taking a pancake off the plate in the middle of the table and poured some syrup on it using his fork and knive to eat it. Fi did the same eating quickly and left the table.

Molly hardly noticed the odd behavior she was too busy thinking up a new song that people would like. Jack stood after a few minutes as well. Even though it was almost Christmas time everyone seemed different not like themselves.

Jack went into his room and changed walking into Fi's he had forgot to knock and he saw her she was changing he immediatly blushed as he looked her over she was naked in front of him. She froze seeing his eyes boring into hers and they both froze she covered her small developing breasts with her arms and blushed scarlet.

"What are you doing in here!?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Ummm" he said softly at a loss for words the blush creeping into his own cheeks, "Just wondered what you were doing"

She looked at him and said, "Well get out!" She said and he backed out closing the door behind him and she pulled on her shirt quickly. She exhaled her cheeks still bright pink. She couldnt believe her brother had seen her naked. She blushed brighter when she remembered him facial features. He had been looking at her as if in awe of her. She smiled and blushed again and shook away that thought and walked into his room. He was sitting on his bed. 


	4. Arrival

Chapter 3

Fiona looked at Jack whom looked down at the bed blushing. He was ashamed for looking at his sister the way he had. What was wrong with him. That was so wrong. He looked at her and without realising it took his anger out on her, "What are you looking at!?" He asked her in his meanest voice though not meaning it.

She looked at him and blushed, "Um" She said unsure of how to answer that.

"So why are you in my room!?" he asked standing for once she was scared she had never seen so much anger and hate inside her brother before. His eyes bored into her but they were nothing like they were the day before when she had been scared and had went to his room. They looked angry and fierce like a lion waiting to pounce on it' s prey. She backed up and he walked towards her and with all the anger he could hold in him he slapped her pushing her out of his room.

She fell to the floor and heard the door slam. She felt her face where he had slapped her and felt tears well in her eyes. Jack had never hit her before and neither had her mother. She felt tears roll down her cheeks but for different reasons than the slap he had given her. She felt she had just had her insides torn out. She felt her heart sink with aunguish and she felt the tears falling faster and faster. She threw herself on the bed as her heart poured out in tears into her pillow.

Jack spun on his heal and walked back to his bed venting his anger so as not to haul off again. He couldnt believe he had just hit Fi. His loving sister. What was wrong with him. He felt tears begin to fall. Tears of anger and humiliation. He was so hurt he didnt know what to do. She would probly never talk to him again now. He sighed and laid face down on the bed his tears falling as readilly as Fiona's were. He hated what his feelings where doing to him.

Fi sat up a few hours later her tears were cried dry and her heart felt empty and cold. She heard footsteps nearing the room they were her mothers. She quickly wiped her eyes and heard her moms knock at the door, "Hey Fi could you help me with something!?" She asked and she felt the bus stop moving. That meant they had arrived.

"Yea coming mom!" She called standing and giving her eyes one last rub before walking into the small hallway. Her mom walked and talked.

"Honey I need you to help me get our luggage up to the room!" She said, "Wheres your brother!?" She asked freaking out, "JACK!?" she called and he appeared in the doorway with his ussual smile and smart remark.

"Im here!" He said and Fi looked at the luggage pretending to be keenly interested in it to avoid looking at Jack. He seemed to be doing the same thing and they helped her carry the luggage up in silence. Molly was the only one talking as they went.

"Mom chill!" Fi finally said, "You will do just fine!"

She sighed looking at Jack, "Right Jack!?" She asked and he nodded.

"Of course mom!" he said ignoring Fi all together.

Molly looked at the two and said, "Is everything ok with you two your acting strange..." she said.

They were in Arizona now so even though it was winter there was no snow. The kids nodded and looked away from each other again and their mom narrowed her eyes at them then raised an eyebrow, "You are sure?" She asked and shook her head walking off to go practice more for her concert that night.

"Well I have to go set up on stage so you two be good for Ned ok?" she asked them looking from Jack to Fi.

They nodded and hugged her in turn before she walked off towards the hotel room door and opened it walking back out and the kids walked away from each other and headed towards the bus back to thier rooms. Ned was listening to music on his tape player and looked up when he saw them. He smiled at them and they smiled back as they went to thier rooms.

Fi walked in hers and saw a dead rat on her floor and fumed, "JACK YOU JERK!" She shouted and stormed out of her room and into his, "WHY DID YOU PUT A DEAD RAT IN MY ROOM!?" she asked throwing it at him and he laughed.

"I dont know" he said and she fumed more glaring at him as Ned ran in.

"Fi whats wrong?" He asked and saw the dead rat, "Jack why did you get that!?" He asked.

"I found it!" he said with a shrug.

"Well im sur eyour mom is not going to like this one bit!" he said and shook his head taking the rat from them and walking back out and Fi reeled on Jack giving him her worst glare.

"Why do you hate me so much!?" She asked tears welling in her eyes.

He looked at her feeling bad now even worse than before, "Im sorry it was just a joke" he said softly.

SHe stormed out of the room and into her own and threw herself onto her bed sobbing yet again as he sat in the other room cursing himself for the second time in one night. He seriously was considering not going near his sister until Christmas so he couldnt upset her anymore.

She layed there. she had almost forgotten it was Christmas it just didnt feel like Christmas to her. She sighed softy and curled into a ball going into a deep but very troublesome sleep not caring it was only noon. She felt more tired than she ever had before in her life. 


	5. Feeling begin to show

Chapter 4

Fi awoke at last it was late she looked over at her bedside table and saw her clock read 10:00 P.M. She had slept for 10 hours. She sat up and looked around she jumped as she turned her head towards the door her brother was sitting next to the bed he had falled asleep there and she sighed softly wondering why he had come into her room. She shook him and he jumped lifting his head and looked at her.

"What are you doing in here!?" She asked looking at him even though it was dark he could see the fury in her eyes and shivers went through his body.

"Im Sorry I didnt mean to hurt you!" He whispered and looked down at her bed. He felt his face flushing he wasnt good at talking to her when she was angry he thought she was beautiful and when he smiled she hated him all the more.

She felt her heart skip a beat he never apologized ever he only teased her and taunted her when she was angry at him. SHe really didnt know what to say to this, "Um...I-I" was all she managed and he looked down at the bed once more as if anticipating something.

Then he looked back up at her how beautiful she looked. Her hair looked soft and silky and her eyes more confused than angry and her lips looked soft. He couldnt hold back anymore. He knew he wold go to hell and pull her with him but he didnt care he leaned in and with his last effort to stop himself gave in and kissed her full on the lips. Lust and passion was in the kiss he gave her. It wasnt the normal brotherly love kiss it was so much more than that. He was giving her his heart his soul. Letting his guard down. She could take it or break it it was her choice now.

She felt the warmth of his lips collide with hers and froze she didnt know whether to slap him, pull away, or kiss back. Her heart wasnt telling her what to do. This was her first kiss ever and it was with Jack. She decided to make the most of this passion. She kissed back with all the love she could muster. She showed him her feelings. Her heart was speaking through her lips she wanted this. It was wrong but as irresistable as bees were to flowers. She felt his hands slide onto her waist and lift try to press her to him and she landed on the floor.

Reality came back. The kiss broke.

She looked even more confused than before her heart beating out of her chest, "Jack what was that?" She asked softly questioningly. She saw him blush more scarlet than she ever had in her life and then the door opened. Fi was still on the floor and Jack a few feet from her. "What are you guys doing in here?" Molly asked looking from one to the other and flipped on the light. Fi let her mouth open and close a few times before she stood slowly and cleared her throat.

"Nothing mom we were just talking" She said and offered her hand to help a very red Jack off the floor.

"Are you two sure your alright?" She asked she had just gotten out of her concert Fi could tell she still in her concert clothes.

Fi nodded and her mom said, "Well than get to bed you two" and walked back out closing the door.

Fi looked back to her still very red brother and said, "Why did you kiss me?"

He looked at his hands and then back up at her, "I cant explain it but I think I love you" He said and took a step towards her.

She didnt know what to say to this and looked him back in the eye her heart telling her to forgive him and say she loved him but her common sense was telling her that what he was saying was wrong and she needed to not encourage it and say it was very wrong that he loved her. She looked him in the eye and opened her mouth but for once in her lifetime she didnt have a clue what she wanted to say.

"I dont know Jack" She said at last and saw him staring at her still and blushed thinking of the kiss again and again in her head and sighed softly.

Jack looked at her and nodded softly and kissed her forehead before turning away from her and only looked back once as he went to his bedroom and closed the door that was between both of thier bedrooms. When he was finally gone she went to the light switch and turned it off and went back to her bed and sat on it slowly exhaling the kiss replaying in her mind.

She looked down at her hands and looked at her pillow before letting her emotions out. She felt tears run down her cheeks and didnt hold back. She started to sob and lifted her hands to her face and sobbed into them crying softly and rocked back and forth on the bed. Jack could hear her crying through the door and it broke his heart to know that he did this to her.

"Im so sorry" he whispered against the door and closed his eyes and walked to his bed pulled his shirt off and slipped into bed only his PJ pants on. He sighed laying his head against the wall and sighed listening to Fi's sobs in the room next to him. He couldnt sleep when his sister cried he just felt so worried about her. She hated when she deprived him of sleep but he couldnt listen to her cry and actually sleep through it.

She layed on the bed her face on her pillow her sobs muffled but her head right by her brothers on the other side of the wall. She didnt fall asleep for a long time and Jack remained up until long after her sobs were through. He felt awful about kissing her but if anyone found out they would both be in trouble most likely thrown in the insane asylym. Not to mention how thier mom would never trust either of them again.

Jack let dark circles grow under his eyes and he only slept about an hour.

*****

Fi slept till morning. She awoke and looked around this time Jack wasnt at her bedside sleeping he wasnt in sight. She stood and sighed stretching and opened the door to her brother's room. He was just looking at the ceiling the dark circles under his eyes showed how long he had been up. She sighed and looked at him and he looked back at her and she went to his bedside and sat on it.

She stroked his hair softly and he intook a breath and out took one. He sighed and looked at her reaching out a hand and gently stroked her hair. All her tears were long gone and her body looked as worn as his. She closed her eyes at his touch it felt nice. She liked it.

"Jack how did this happen?" She asked her eyes still closed her voice barely above a whisper and a single tear rolled down her cheek and he caught it wiping it away.

He leaned in again and kissed her. All her worries faded as he did this and all she cared about was returning the kiss. He softly put his hands on her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss broke and they looked into each others eyes. The passion she saw in his eyes when she looked in them was indescribable. The pain and love mixed with confusion was in her leaned her head on his shoulder and heard her own bedroom door open and let go of him quicky and stood slowly.

"Breakfast!" She heard her mom say in a half there tone and she heard her door close and Fi let out a breath and looked back at her brother with love in her eyes and walked back into her room closing the door to his behind her. 


End file.
